Imaginary Friend
by Fuzai
Summary: Sasuke mendapati dirinya terdampar di kamar Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto tak dapat melihat Sasuke. Keduanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara mereka sendiri meski bisa dibilang Sasuke tidaklah nyata. Sebenarnya siapakah Sasuke? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Fuu membawa fanfic baru nih. Gara-gara inget sama teman masa kecil Fuu aka teman imajinasi punya Fuu yang namanya Ken, Fuu kepikiran buat bikin fict ini. Gimana ya, kalo Naruto suka sama Sasuke yang tak kasat mata? Kalau mau tau baca aja! XD

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 1 : Nyata?

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Hitam. Gelap. "Ini dimana?" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Belum sempat ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya keadaan sekelilingnya berubah. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya, sedikit pusing karena perpindahan cepat barusan.

Oranye. Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh iris onyx milik sang raven. Mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, ia dapat memperkirakan luas ruangan berukuran 10 X 10 meter persegi tersebut. Nuansa ramah dan hangat yang diberikan oleh cat oranye begitu terasa di dalamnya.

Sang raven meneliti lebih jauh ruangan tempatnya berada. Sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu berukir indah menghias bagian barat tempat itu. Lantainya berselimutkan permadani lembut sewarna tanah. Jam dinding klasik menggantung tak jauh dari meja belajar yang ada di selatan. Diseberangnya sebuah lemari besar dengan kaca sebagai salah satu pintunya, juga rak penuh buku yang tersusun rapi.

Sang raven kini memandang tirai yang tertembus sinar mentari di sebelah timur. Ia yakin ada balkon dibaliknya. Kemudian iris onyxnya menatap agak ke kiri sedikit. Terdapat kasur berukuran king size dengan seorang manusia yang tidur di atasnya.

Ia pun menghampiri surai pirang membingkai wajah tan yang menyembul di balik selimut. Iris onyx miliknya menatap wajah tidur yang tersenyum lembut entah pada siapa. Ketertarikan jelas tersirat dari caranya memandang si pirang.

Pipi yang sedikit chubby dihiasi tiga garis tipis serta hidung serta bibir yang mungil menyapa iris onyxnya. Tangan seputih porselen itu mendekat ke wajah tan yang menurutnya mahakarya sempurna sang pencipta. Saat akan menyentuh pipi si pirang, tangannya malah menembusnya, seolah dia hanyalah hologram.

Mata si raven terbelalak sejenak. "Bagaimana bisa?" pikirnya heran. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di benaknya. Intinya hanya satu, manakah yang nyata? Dia, si pirang, keduanya, atau tidak keduanya?

"Engggh" pergerakan dari si pirang mengembalikan perhatian si raven. Ia beringsut dari kasur tersebut namun tak pergi. Hanya berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu si pirang benar-benar bangun. Ia ingin memastikan suatu hal. Perlahan namun pasti, si pirang yang ternyata pemuda itu terbangun. Ia mendudukkan diri sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan kecerahan di sekitarnya.

"Ohayou," ucap si pirang seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Iris sapphirenya menyiratkan kebingungan. "Eh, bukannya tadi ada yang menyentuh pipiku," gumamnya. Masih jelas terasa sentuhan sedingin es tadi.

"Cklek, Kriieet." Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian dua makhluk dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun Naru-chan," komentar wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Bukannya kaa-san yang membangunkan Naru?"

Wanita tersebut mengernyit heran. Ia baru saja hendak membangunkan putranya. Mungkinkah putra semata wayangnya mengigau? Tak berniat memikirkannya lebih jauh ia pun tak menanggapi pertanyaan putranya. "Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap Naruto, pengajarmu akan tiba setelah sarapan," lanjutnya.

"Ha'i kaa-san," ucap Naruto mengiyakan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang tak terjawab. Pintu ditutup kembali dan Naruto pun beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di seberang kasurnya.

Kini jelas sudah bagi pemuda yang dilalui Naruto bahwa ia tak nyata. Buktinya, dua orang tersebut bercakap-cakap seolah dia tak ada. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Alasan apa yang membawanya kemari? Dan yang terpenting, siapa dia?

Pemuda bermahkota raven itu baru menyadari bahwa ia bahkan tak tahu namanya sendiri. Keningnya sedikit mengerut, menggali informasi yang tersimpan dalam otaknya. Hanya sebuah nama yang terlintas dibenaknya. Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin itulah namanya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri pada permukaan kasur yang empuk. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dagu, pose berpikirnya. Mengapa hal disekitarnya terasa begitu nyata? Bahkan kalau tak salah, pemuda bernama Naruto bergumam bahwa ia bisa merasakan sentuhannya. Apakah diri-

Pintu kamar mandi yang digeser menyadarkan Sasuke, rupanya pemuda bernama Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Kaos berwarna oranye yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut bewarna hitam tampak begitu serasi dengan penampilannya.

Sasuke tertegun, Naruto tampak imut dimatanya. Tapi, segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu. Ditanamkannya bahwa salah satu diantara mereka tidaklah nyata. Ia tak ingin ketertarikannya pada Naruto makin menjadi. Karena ia tak mau jadi punguk yang merindukan rembulan, yaitu mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa digapainya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ganda di ujung kamar membuka lagi. Wanita yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu bersama seorang pria berambut pirang menyerupai Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. Tak lupa, sebuah troli makanan mereka bawa.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," panggil Naruto. Ia berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang tengah menata makanan pada meja rendah berbentuk persegi di tengah ruangan.

"Ne, ayo makan dulu Naru-chan," ujar wanita yang disebut kaa-san.

"Apakah kali ini ramen kaa-san?" tanya Naruto antusias tepat setelah duduk di depan meja. Irisnya berbinar-binar penuh harap. Membuat makhluk tak jelas yang mengikuti langkahnya berhenti. Tak ingin melewatkan keindahan langit dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada Naru-chan, tak baik memakan ramen terus," seru Ibunya tegas.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat jantung sosok di sampingnya berdetak tak karuan. Berbagai ekspresi Naruto tak ubahnya suguhan menarik bagi Sasuke. Ia makin tak rela bahwa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi.

"Sudahlah Kushina, Seba-"

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya Minato," sela Kushina cepat. Minato mengurungkan niatannya berbicara lebih lanjut. Glek. Sisi menyeramkan sang istri kadang masih membuatnya tak berkutik. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang tanpa protes lagi mengucapkan "Itadakimasu" dan menikmati sarapannya.

Dentingan alat makan dan celotehan riang menyusupi indera pendengaran Sasuke. Naruto terus berbicara entah apa sambil mengunyah makanannya. Gaya makan Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil, membuat mulutnya belepotan oleh nasi. Sasuke gemas melihatnya. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Naruto pun menyentuh bibir pink cerah itu.

"Lembut / Dingin," kata Sasuke dan Naruto serempak.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada kaa-san," kata Naruto, memasang cengirannya seperti biasa. "Hanya saja aku merasa ada orang yang menyentuhku," lanjutnya dalam hati. Sejenak ia menoleh ke kanan, tersenyum entah pada siapa.

Semburat kemerahan tampak di pipi porselen Sasuke. Senyum Naruto lah penyebabnya. Mungkinkah senyum manis itu ditujukan untuknya? Apakah pemuda dihadapannya menyadari keberadaannya?

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia terlena pada perasaanya. Baru sejam berada di kamar Naruto ia sudah beberapa kali kehilangan sifat Uchiha gara-gara si empunya kamar. Ia tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi apabila dirinya berada di sana lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke sibuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kushina dan Minato digantikan oleh seorang pria berambut coklat diikat keatas dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Iruka ji-san," seru Naruto sambil berlari begitu mendapati guru yang sudah dianggapnya pamannya sendiri berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka seraya membalas pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, tidak," balasnya.

Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menengok ke arahnya. Rasa sesak menyusupi dadanya saat melihat Naruto memeluk seseorang. Sepanjang memori yang diingatnya ia belum pernah merasakannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu cemburu. Ya, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Iruka. Ia menggeret guru privatnya tersebut ke meja tempatnya makan tadi. Buku yang sudah diambilnya dari rak segera dibukanya.

"Um, Iruka ji-san tolong ajari aku ini," pintanya sambil menunjukkan salah satu bab dalam bukunya.

"Tentu saja Naruto," jawab Iruka dengan seulas senyum menemaninya.

Naruto pada dasarnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Ia sudah hampir mati penasaran, menahan keingintahuannya sejak jum'at lalu karena Iruka hanya akan datang pada hari senin hingga jum'at.

Wajah Naruto tampak imut dengan mata membulat karena rasa penasarannya. Membuat tangan sesorang tergerak mengelus helaian pirangnya yang berantakan. Bukan, bukan Iruka melainkan Sasuke yang menarik cepat tangannya sambil mengumpat dalam berbagai bahasa karena anggota tubuhnya melawan perintah otaknya.

Lagi. Sudah tiga kali Naruto merasakan sentuhan tanpa wujud yang nyata. Sekalipun begitu ia yakin sentuhan itu nyata. Mengabaikan pikirannya yang mulai melayang kemana-mana, Naruto mencoba fokus pada apa yang diajarkan Iruka.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Naruto melakukan seluruh kegiatannya di kamar. Tak heran fasilitas seperti kulkas, televisi, komputer, yang tadi tak sempat disebutkan Sasuke tersedia di kamarnya. Orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengan Naruto pun bisa dihitung jari. Ayah dan ibunya, serta seorang guru yang dipanggilnya Iruka-jisan.

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyadari bahwa ada keanehan pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto mengunci dirinya di kamar. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh balkonnya untuk sekadar mengamati segelintir orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya.

Mungkinkah Naruto punya penyakit tertentu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Bahkan sempat terlintas di benaknya Naruto adalah vampire atau makhluk mistis lainnya. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan hal itu meski dirinya sendiri bisa digolongkan makhluk mistis saat ini.

Malam menyelimuti kediaman Naruto. Sunyi dan senyap menyeruak semenjak jam makan malam berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Semilir angin membelai lembut surai pirang seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatap langit kelam bertabur cahaya.

Naruto menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pembatas balkon. Ia mendengus lelah, tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya intens tepat di sebelahnya. Kesedihan seketika menghias wajah Naruto membuat sosok disampingnya bertanya-tanya mengenai perubahan emosi si pirang.

"Ha ah," helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku kesepian," lirihnya, namun masih dapat didengar sosok di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak ingin terus-terusan mengurung diri disini. Aku juga ingin melihat dunia diluar sana. Aku ingin bertemu orang-orang dan berkenalan. Ta-tapi a-aku takut," kata Naruto. Ia merasa ada orang yang mendengarnya, karenanya ia ingin bercerita.

"A-aku takut bertemu orang lain," lanjutnya. Kesedihan bercampur rasa takut jelas sekali tergambar di wajahnya. Bayangan masa lalu mengenai dirinya yang dijauhi dan tak dihargai berkelebat di benaknya.

"Me-mereka ja-" Grep. Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto merasakan sesorang tengah memeluknya.

Sasuke tak kuasa melihat sapphire yang meredup dan berkaca-kaca. Ia pun menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Anehnya, tubuhnya tidak tembus seolah wujudnya makin nyata. Mengabaikan keanehan yang ada, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya begitu dirasanya tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Butiran bening turun dari sapphire secerah langit siang. Isakan pelan lolos dari bibir plum mungil. Ya, Naruto menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Meluapkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini dipendamnya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan kesepian ini lebih lama lagi.

Air mata yang meluncur dari kedua sapphire itu. Lama-lama isakan berubah menjadi jeritan memilukan. Bingung harus berbuat apa, tanpa Sadar Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, meredam jeritan yang terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

Awalnya dua pasang bibir itu hanya menempel, tapi kini tidak lagi. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Sasuke memagut, menjilat, dan menghisap benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah si pirang, meminta izin masuk ke dalam gua hangat yang menantinya.

Mungkin Naruto sudah gila karena berciuman dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa dilihatnya. Tapi ia membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya sendiri untuk bergerak mengimbangi. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menarik Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kebutuhan akan oksigen menyadarkan dua makhluk berbeda rupa untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Naruto terengah-engah berusaha memasok udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya. Beda dengan Sasuke yang tidak membutuhkan oksigen.

"Haah, haah, breng– haah –sek, ka-kau haah sudah mencuri ci-ciuman pertamaku," ujar Naruto diselingi helaan nafasnya. Pipinya memerah entah karena ciuman tadi ataupun karena malu.

Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa melihatnya. Tapi setelah si pirang malah menabrak tembok saat berusaha menggapainya, ia tahu bahwa kesimpulannya salah.

"Dobe," komentar Sasuke.

Naruto terus meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan Sasuke. Naruto mencari hampir di seluruh kamarnya, sementara Sasuke duduk diam di kasur. Merasa kasihan melihat Naruto tak kunjung menemukannya, Sasuke pun mengapai tangan Naruto yang saat itu di depannya.

"Aku disini Dobe," ucap Sasuke, namun Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Teme," seru Naruto riang, seolah dirinya tak sempat menangis tadi. Padahal jejak air mata masih tersisa di sepanjang wajahnya. Sasuke pun menjilatnya, menghapusnya.

"Brengsek, jangan menjilatiku Teme,"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan makhluk tak kasat mata itu dari hadapannya.

To Be Continued . . .

Huft. Fict yang mungkin aneh ini ajang pelepasan stres karena UAS. Baru hari pertama udah dihadang 40 soal matematika yang menyebalkan. Masih delapan hari lagi UAS penuh penyiksaan ini akan berlansung. T.T

Ehem, gimana dengan fanfic Fuu yang satu ini? Sebenernya Fuu pengen bikin oneshoot tapi jadinya multichap terus T.T Ya sudahlah, mungkin belum waktunya.

Mungkin Fuu akan menghilang selama 8 hari kedepan. Alasan klise, belajar. :D Wokeh, sampai jumpa! : )


	2. Chapter 2 : Komunikasi

Huft. Akhirnya Fuu bisa update juga. Ujian tiada akhir terus berdatangan. Mendekati Ujian Nasional Fuu makin sibuk belajar. Maaf, karena Fuu menelantarkan fic ini cukup lama. Setelah UN mungkin waktu luang Fuu bakal lebih banyak. Ah, sudahlah. Balas review dulu deh.

Princess Vissa : Naruto menganggap Sasuke bukan hantu, alasannya di chap ini. Hmm, makasih buat semangat dan doanya : )

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Bukan penyakit sih, lebih tepatnya trauma. Hehe :D Naruto emang bisa nyentuh Sasuke kok.

Aiko Michishige : Iyaa, ini sudah lanjut. : )

Lindasisilia : Maaf ya, nggak bisa update kilat :'(

Akasuna no Akemi : Hehe, makasih. : ) Lama banget nih updatenya, masih nunggu kah?

Mifta cinya : Mungkin nanti bisa Naruto bisa lihat Sasuke. Tergantung ide XD

Ichiro Makoto : Ini lanjutannya : )

Zen Ikkika : Kalo orang lain lihat pasti aneh XD

Retnoelf : iya, ini sudah lanjut : )

Snow : Sepertinya bukan roh, juga bukan imajunasi Naruto :p

Versetta : Fuu masih belum bisa bikin panjang. Hehe. Kenapa Sasuke bisa gitu masih rahasia, Fuu aja nggak tau :p

Snlop : Iya tuh, Sasuke ngawur tapi Naruto juga mau aja sih XD

Justin cruellin : Bisa dong :p Bukan berdukun sih, tapi dikutuk XD

Kinana : Ya, Naruto emang kena Xenophobia. Sasuke bukan arwah kok :p Naruto emang takut hantu sih, tapi nggak takut sama Sasuke :D

Airahara : Makasih. Maaf ya, updatenya lama. Tapi Fuu nggak berniat hiatus kok. : )

ChubbyMinland : Oke, ini udah lanjut. Sasuke tidak akan jadi astral selamanya (mungkin) :D . Mereka berhubungan sebelumnya. Naruto peka sama kehadiran seseorang karena dia selalu sendirian. Kalau alasan Sasuke terdampar masih rahasia : )

UruRuBaek : Bukan hantu sih tepatnya. Alasannya rahasia, Sasuke masih hilang ingatan sih XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow fic ini. : ) : ) : )

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Penjelasan agak aneh, miss typo(s), pendek, dll.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 2 : Komunikasi?

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Teme," seru Naruto riang, seolah dirinya tak sempat menangis tadi. Padahal jejak air mata masih tersisa di sepanjang wajahnya. Sasuke pun menjilatnya, menghapusnya.

"Brengsek, jangan menjilatiku Teme,"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, menjauhkan makhluk tak kasat mata itu dari hadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menarik Sasuke. Tarikan yang cepat membuat keseimbangan Sasuke goyah sehingga ia jatuh menimpa Naruto. Untungnya refleks kedua tangan Sasuke cukup cepat sehingga ia sempat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membebani Naruto.

Bau mint menyeruak, mengusik penciuman Naruto. Ya, wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Tak lebih dari seinchi bila Naruto bisa melihatnya. Naruto sedikit terlena menyesapi aroma Sasuke. Sampai aroma mint yang menjauh menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Sasuke tak lagi didekatnya.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Naruto, tangannya berusaha menggapai ruang kosong didepannya.

Sasuke tersentak mendegar suara Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, yang jelas sesak serasa mencekik dirasakannya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan atau apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh si pirang.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Rupanya Sasuke tak pergi darinya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya dan Sasuke, seolah tak mengizinkan si raven pergi. Sudah cukup Naruto merasakan bagaimana ditinggalkan. Ia tak ingin trauma masa lalu kembali menghantuinya.

Flashback on

"Naru, tou-san dan kaa-san pergi sebentar ya sayang," ujar Kushina kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto kecil menggenggam ujung baju ibunya. Bola mata sapphirenya mengkilat, pertanda ia menahan tangisnya. Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat wajah sedih putranya. Baik dirinya maupun Minato sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan bocah berusia empat tahun itu sendirian. Namun tuntutan pekerjaan tak memaksa mereka.

"Tou-chan dan kaa-chan besok pulang kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sayang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san berjanji akan pulang secepatnya. Naru jadi anak yang baik ya," kata Minato seraya tersenyum dan membelai surai sewarna miliknya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Minato dan Kushina pun mencium pipi chubby putranya berbarengan. Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju mobil bercat hitam metalik yang tak jauh dari mereka. Setelah melambaikan tangan selama beberapa detik, keduanya memasuki mobil. Kendaraan tersebut pun melaju, meninggalkan deru yang kian menjauh.

Begitu mobil kedua orang tuanya menghilang di tikungan, butiran bening turun membasahi wajah Naruto. Tak lupa isakan pelan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang tak enak. Ada yang bilang anak kecil memang lebih peka bukan?

Setahun kemudian firasat Naruto seolah menjadi kenyataan. Minato dan Kushina tak kunjung kembali. Bahkan tak ada kabar mengenai mereka, seolah mereka hilang ditelan bumi. Namun Naruto masih percaya bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan kembali. Sayangnya, kejadian traumatis sebulan kemudian mengacaukan hidupnya.

Flashback off

Naruto sudah bersiap tidur di atas kasurnya. Ia sama sekali belum melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun berbaring di samping Naruto. Ia tak keberatan jika memang si pirang tak ingin melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Oyasumi," ujar Naruto sesaat sebelum kesadarannya membawanya memasuki alam bernama mimpi.

Sasuke hanya membelai lembut surai pirang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Setidaknya itulah caranya mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Naruto yang tak bisa mendengarnya untuk saat ini. Setelah Sasuke pun mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun ia tak bisa tidur seolah memang tak diizinkan untuk melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah untuk tidur. Iris onyx itu pun mengamati keseluruhan tubuh si pirang. Tatapannya seolah menelanjangi, mencoba mengetahui detil sekecil mungkindari sosok di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia tak puas hanya dengan menatap sosok mungil yang mengagumkan baginya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan mendekat. Dengan ragu dibelainya pipi berhiaskan tiga garis tipis tersebut. Lembut laksana kulit bayi yang tak pernah terluka. Warna tan itupun proporsional dan cocok sekali dengan rambut pirangnya. Andai saja Sasuke tahu apa yang pernah dialami oleh Naruto.

Cukup lama menikmati kehalusan pipi Naruto, kini jari-jari Sasuke menelusuri bibir yang tadi sempat dikecupnya. Naruto sedikit mengerang namun itu tak menghentikan Sasuke untuk mempermainkan bibir merah merekah yang seolah minta dicium.

Cuup. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya sekilas pada bibir Naruto. Tak ada salahnya bukan sedikit menikmati apa yang ada dihadapannya. Setelahnya Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur saja, kini ia tengah menahan dirinya agar tak lepas kendali. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Sasuke menghabiskan tiap detiknya yang menyiksa. Pikirannya sesekali melayang entah kemana. Mencari petunjuk mengenai apa yang menimpanya. Kadang ia tenggelam terlalu dalam diantara lautan memorinya. Kehangatan dari tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya lah yang membuatnya tetap sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Denting tiga kali yang berasal dari jam klasik di kamar Naruto menandakan pukul tiga pagi. Kamar Naruto gelap sekali akibat listrik mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Si empunya kamar menggeliat gelisah di atas kasurnya. Bahkan sepertinya ia berkeringat. Mungkinkah mimpi buruknya begitu menganggu?

Sasuke tampak bingung di balik wajah datarnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan Naruto. Untungnya, tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu, tapi setidaknnya ia tahu yang dialaminya hanya mimpi buruk.

Sayangnya hal itu tak berhenti disitu saja. Naruto yang melihat bahwa sekelilingnya gelap mulai ketakutan. Ia pun mencari sumber cahaya. Namun yang didapatinya malah jendela yang menampakkan bayangan pohon seloah itu hantu. Ketakutannya pun menjadi-jadi.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Oh ayolah, ia paling benci jika terbangun tengah malam. Apalagi jika listrik di rumahnya mati. Sungguh sebuah penderitaan bagi seorang phobia hantu sepetinya.

"Te-teme, a-ada sesuatu disana," ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Tidak ada apapun, Dobe,"

Sayangnya kenyataan bahwa ranting pohon diluar sana digerakkan oleh angin yang mendesau makin meyakinkan Naruto bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah hantu. Dan lagi Naruto tak bisa mendengar Sasuke.

"Huwaaa Teme, ada hantu," teriak Naruto. Sasuke bersyukur saat ini dirinya kebal terhadap rasa sakit, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah harus memeriksakan telinganya.

Sasuke pun menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya sebagai isyarat bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Walaupun yang dilihatnya masihlah jendela yang sama, setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya ada di hadapannya.

"Arigatou," seru Naruto. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sekarang. Jika memang Naruto takut pada hantu, kenapa Naruto tidak takut kepadanya yang notabene berkerabat dekat dengan makhluk mistis tersebut?

"Ne, Teme, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tak takut denganmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba seolah bisa membaa pikiran Sasuke. "Bagiku kau bukanlah hantu,"

Sasuke mengakui bahwa pernyataan Naruto setengah benar. Tapi ia sempat mengernyitkan alisnya, heran karena Naruto dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan dia bukan hantu.

"Hantu itu dingin, sedangkan kamu hangat Teme. Lalu hantu itu menakut-nakuti orang, bukannya menenangkan sepertimu. Selain itu hantu sering menunjukkan wajah yang menyeramkan, tapi aku bahkan tak tahu wajahmu. Jadi aku yakin kamu bukan hantu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar bernada ceria layaknya anak kecil.

Sasuke termanggu dengan alasan Naruto. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya ada yang salah dengan pernyataan Naruto. Sepertinya ia bukanlah seperti yang digambarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, semakin ia mencoba mengingat siapa dan bagaimana dirinya, rasanya semakin sakit. Seolah ingatan itu dibatasi oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari misteri mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itu berhasil mengurangi rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Ia tak tahu kapan si pirang tertidur, yang jelas dengkuran halus kini terdengar dari si pirang.

Beberapa jam kemudian pagi pun datang. Mentari menampakkan sinarnya malu-malu, mengusir sang fajar. Sayup-sayup terdengar burung berkicau menyemarakkan pagi.

Sasuke terjaga sepanjang malam. Kondisinya saat ini tak mengizinkannya untuk sekedar mengantuk apalagi tertidur. "Enggh," terdengar lenguhan kecil di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto masih tertidur. Namun tautan tangannya dengan Sasuke belumlah terlepas. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengucek matanya, berusaha terbangun.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna. Tentunya sapaan itu ditujukkan untuk Sasuke.

"…." Tak terdengar apapun.

Naruto pun menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal karena makhluk tak jelas wujudnya alias Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun membalas kata-katanya. Sejak semalam ia seolah berbicara pada kekosongan.

"Aku tak berharap kau menunjukkan wajahmu, tapi setidaknya jawablah aku Teme," ujar Naruto, tersirat nada berharap disana.

Hening. Udara seolah beku karena kesunyian yang tercipta. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak tak tahu bagaimana cara keduanya berkomunikasi dua arah. Sasuke memang bisa mendengar Naruto namun tidak sebaliknya. Mungkin menuliskan kata-kata di kertas bisa jadi solusi. Sayangnya yang bisa disentuh Sasuke hanya beberapa hal termasuk Naruto.

Keheningan itu tak berlangsung lebih lama lagi saat suara Kushina terdengar melalui interkom kamar Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Ha'i kaa-san,"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi Naru-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san akan segera keatas,"

"Siap kaa-san,"

Kushina tersenyum, ia bisa menebak barusan Naruto mengatakannya sambil bersikap hormat dengan sebelah tangan disisi kepalanya. Tapi senyum itu memudar tak lama kemudian. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun Naruto hanya tinggal di kamarnya. Orang yang ditemuinya pun hanya Kushina, Minato, Iruka, dan Tsunade, dokter pribadi Naruto.

Kushina menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kamar Naruto. Tubuhnya pun merosot, tak kuasa menahan beban psikologis yang menghantuinya. Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, Kushina sering kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menurut Kushina dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang bening pun perlahan turun dari kedua bola mata Kushina. Tatapannya kosong seolah tak berjiwa.

Minato terlihat teburu-buru menaiki tangga. Begitu sampai di atas, dilihatnya Kushina yang terduduk sambil menangis di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ia pun segera menghampiri dan memeluk sang istri. Menenangkan sebisa mungkin.

Flashback on

"Brak, Prang, Tarr," bunyi barang pecah belah yang menghantam dinding atau pun lantai silih berganti memenuhi ruangan perawatan berukura meter persegi tersebut.

"Naru, ini kaa-san sayang," ujar Kushina, berusaha menggapai Naruto yang kini menyudutkan diri di sudut ruangan.

"Pergi. Pergi. Pembohong. Pembohong. Pembohong,"

Naruto terus mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ucapan Naruto menohok hati Kushina. Bahkan Naruto tak mengingat ibunya sendiri.

"Naru-"

"PERGI!" teriak Naruto.

Kushina pun akhirnya menyerah untuk mendekati Naruto. Minato yang saat itu disamping Kushina hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya sambil membawanya keluar. Ia merasakan hal yang sama namun tetunya tak sepadan dengan rasa sakit Kushina karena dia seorang ibu.

Kushina pun menatap sedih ke arah buah hatinya melalui kaca searah. Ia bisa melihat Tsunade tengah menenangkan putranya. Ya, untuk saat ini hanya dokter itulah yang bisa mendekati Naruto. Ia satu-satunya yang dipercayai Naruto selain Iruka, terapist yang mengajari Naruto untuk berkomunikasi lagi. Butuh enam bulan bagi keduanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan itu.

Tsunade pun keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut setelah Naruto tertidur. Ia menjelaskan kepada Kushina bahwa keadaan Naruto belum memungkinkan untuk ditemui. Naruto mengalami trauma parah sehingga ia hampir menghapus seluruh ingatan masa kecilnya termasuk bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya.

Sejak saat itulah Kushina menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan sempat frustasi dan hampir gila. Namun berkat dukungan Minato, Kushina masih bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari kegilaan. Keduanya pun tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya setahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah yang kini mereka tempati.

Flashback off

Kembali ke kamar Naruto. Sasuke masih terduduk di atas kasur Naruto, sedangkan empunya kamar tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang mengekspos leher jenjangnya serta sebagian dadanya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Pandangannya tertuju pada leher mulus yang tampaknya enak. Segera saja Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan matanya begitu otaknya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Rasanya dirinya tidaklah seperti itu sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya tertarik? Entahlah.

Sasuke bersyukur Naruto sudah memakai pakaian lengkap begitu ia kembali menatap ke arah si pirang. Meski bajunya tetap tak menurangi kadar kemanisan yang tak baik bagi sasuke, tapi setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri.

Sarapan pagi itu masih seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Naruto tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah kasurnya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Kushina. Namun ketika ditanya, Naruto menjawab tidak ada apa-apa. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ia tak boleh mengatakan bahwa ada seorang "Teme" disana.

Waktu pun berlalu. Kini Iruka lah yang tengah menemani Naruto. Mengingat keadaannya, homeschooling menjadi alternatif pendidikannya. Beruntung ia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya hingga kini pendidikannya setara anak seusianya.

Hari ini Naruto sama sekali tak fokus bahkan Iruka sempat beberapa kali menegurnya. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Naruto hanyalah Teme aka Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di jawab oleh Iruka.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang buta, tuli, sekaligus bisu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh untuk ditanyakan oleh Naruto. Tapi Iruka tetap menjawabnya. Ia pun mengenggam sebelah tangan Naruto kembudian membuat berbagai isyarat dengan tangan tan tersebut.

"Begini, apa kau masih mengingatnya Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa ingatannya mengalir ke dalam benaknya. Ia ingat dulu Iruka pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat awal-awal terapi untuk traumanya. Naruto memang tak buta namun ia tak mau melihat orang lain. Ia juga menulikan telinganya serta tak mau bicara, akhirnya Iruka menggunakan cara itu sebagai langkah awal agar Naruto dan berbicara lagi.

Merasa masih bisa mengingat isyarat-isyarat tersebut, Naruto pun tak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Arigatou Iruka-sensei," seru Naruto.

Tanpa sadar si pirang terus tersenyum. Ia tak sabar untuk mencoba cara ini pada Sasuke nanti. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Rasanya Naruto terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Pelajaran hari itu berlangsung lebih cepat dari biasanya. Naruto seolah terburu-buru karena suatu hal. Tapi Iruka tak mempermasalahkannya, toh Naruto mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan benar. Setelah mengemasi barangnya, Iruka pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

Segera setelah Iruka menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto berlari ke arah kasurnya. Ia menerjang Sasuke seolah tahu bahwa Sasuke memang tengah duduk disana. "Bruk," Naruto jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Onyx menatap sapphire yang kini berbinar-binar senang.

"Teme, aku akan membuatmu bicara," seru Naruto riang. "Pokoknya nanti kau harus menjawabku Teme. Oh ya, kita juga belum berkenalan Teme. Selain itu ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan. Aku-"

"Cupp," Sasuke membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman singkat. Pasalnya Naruto terus berbicara dan melupakan tujuannya. Blush. Semburat tipis kemerahan muncul di pipi tan Naruto. Dari berbagai cara yang ada, Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa si Teme mesti menciumnya untuk mendiamkannya. Ah, benar juga, dia kan memang 'Teme'.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera mendudukkan dirinya. Kemudian Naruto mulai mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajarkan bahasa isyarat sambil mengucapkan apa yang diisyaratkannya. Sasuke cepat mengerti, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menguasai bahasa isyarat tersebut. Terutama karena ia bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Nah, kau sudah bisa Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap menggunakan isyarat dengan tangannya.

[Hn, Dobe] Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke menjawabnya.

'Twitch' sudut siku-siku tercetak di pelipis Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku Dobe, Teme?" protes Naruto tak terima. Ia bahkan tak sempat menggunakan isyarat karena kesal.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan membuat isyarat.

[Kau memang Dobe]

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme. Namaku Namikaze Naruto,"

[Uchiha Sasuke]

Eh, Naruto tersentak. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuat isyarat yang sama.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke ya Teme,"

[Hn, Dobe]

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme," seru Naruto tak terima. Padahal Naruto masih tetap memanggil Sasuke dengan Teme meski sudah tahu namanya.

Kemudian keduanya pun terlarut dalam pembicaraan panjang mengenai berbagai hal. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke bisa mendengarnya tak lagi menggunakan isyarat. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke harus menggunakan tangan Naruto untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Sering kali Sasuke hanya membalas 'Hn' sehingga Naruto sempat mengira Sasuke belum mengerti bahasa isyarat itu. Namun hal itu ditepisnya saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bisa mengobrol dengan Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya senang. Suara si pirang yang bisa dibilang berisik itu tak membuatnya risih. Ia sempat menyesali kenapa ia tidak lebih cepat menyadari hal ini. Jika memang hanya Naruto yang bisa disentuhnya kenapa ia tak menggunakan Naruto untuk berkomunikasi? Tapi setidaknya kini mereka telah selangkah lebih jauh daripada kemarin.

Malam itu Naruto tidur lebih nyenyak dan lebih damai dari sebelumnya. Mimpinya yang seringkali berupa mimpi buruk atau trauma masa lalunya berganti dengan mimpi indah. Ia bermimpi tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama seseorang. Yaitu seorang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi yang asing baginya. Tapi sepertinya ia mengenal pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dibelainya surai pirang tersebut. Mungkin Naruto tak bisa melihatnya, namun Naruto mempercayai bahwa dirinya ada sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berharap dirinya benar-benar nyata dan suatu saat Naruto bisa melihatnya.

To Be Continued

Pendek ya? Maklum, ide agak macet, kebanyakan mikir ujian. Well, mungkin update selanjutnya setelah Ujian Nasional. : )

Jaa~


End file.
